1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a mobile communications watch utilizing projected directional sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile phones in our society has become pervasive with their capabilities continuously increasing. With increased capability, the size of the devices is becoming relatively bigger while the fragility of these devices is also increasing. With these increased capabilities, the mobile phones are becoming more like a handheld computer, resulting in awkward use of the device as a phone. Although these devices are used mostly for making and receiving phone calls, they are designed to be more like display devices or handheld computers.
While the analog wrist watch was invented in the late 19th century and has been in use, for more than one hundred years, it has not seen much change in terms of technology and integration with the digital world. While there are several digital watches with many features, they are either too complicated to attempt to merge the cell phone into a watch or not enough feature rich functions on these watches. Furthermore, there is no elegant luxury wrist watch that merges the old charm elegance of hand movement with new digital age features such as mobile phone connectivity and digital display.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/539,565 and 13/353,528 both provide unique companion devices built into a wrist watch providing an interface to a mobile phone or other mobile phone device. It would be advantageous to incorporate these companion devices in an improved, elegant and advanced way to provide a mobile phone interface in the watch.
Furthermore, there is a need for a stand-alone wrist watch providing mobile communications through the wrist watch to the user while providing private calling. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism allowing the projection of directed sound to the user in both the embodiments of the wrist watch. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Furthermore, there is a need to have an increase in user input work space to enable the user to operate the wrist watch. It is the object of the present invention to provide such a watch.